Momon
|english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Momon (モモン Momon) is Éclair's companion, a stuffed toy given life by the Phoenix Stone. Appearance Momon has a large head with a small tuft on top, a small beak and round eyes, as well as small wings, feet and a tail. Momon is primarily yellow with a turquoise shirt.Fairy Tail Movie: Priestess of the Phoenix Personality Momon is extremely loyal to Éclair and will do anything to help her, including fending off wolves and flying into a burning fire to free her from her chains. He also tries to encourage her to be nicer to others and apologizes to others for her. History When she was living in a cave and working as a fortune teller in a desert town, Éclair made Momon from materials she had bought at the market. During the night, Éclair woke to find her half of the Phoenix Stone glowing, followed by Momon glowing. When the glow subsided, she was startled to find that Momon had come alive and hid under her blanket, believing she was dreaming. Momon asked Éclair for a name and when asked how he was talking, said that he thought God gave him life as she was lonely. When Éclair commented on his weird face, Momon thought it was mean seeing as she made him.Fairy Tail OVA: The First Morning The next morning Éclair woke up believing it to have been a dream, only to find Momon standing expectantly next to her bed. Momon followed Éclair as she traveled across the despite her telling him not to follow her as she had work to do. In response to Momon's request for a name, Éclair named him simply 'Bird' and when Momon commented on how plain it was, said she hated him as she hated Magic, upsetting Momon who pointed out she was the one who made him. While Éclair was working as a fortune teller, Momon hid in a pot, peering out from under the lid at times. When he praised her fortune telling, Éclair reminded him that he had promised not to talk and explained what she was actually doing. Momon then hid as a boy came in, asking Éclair to bring his pet weasel back to life. He listened as Éclair explained to the boy that there were no spells to revive the dead. As they were heading home in the evening, Momon commented on how Éclair was dry even to kids. Éclair then realized that her half of the Phoenix Stone was missing and turned back towards the village to search for it. When Momon reminded Éclair that the villagers had said wolves prowled the village at night and said he was scared and wanted to go home then search for it tomorrow, Éclair yelled at him that the stone was more precious to her than he could know and not to bother her anymore. Later that night, Momon drove off some wolves that had surrounded Éclair in the village. He also found the Phoenix Stone and brought both of them home. When Éclair woke up, she found him damaged and standing guard outside her home with an axe. When asked why he did what he did, Momon replied that Éclair only has him and that he was sure he was born to be her friend. Éclair then hugged and thanked him. As Éclair was repairing him, Momon told Éclair that she wasn't alone anymore. Éclair then gave Momon his true name (derived from momonga, meaning flying squirrel), the one she had in mind when she was making him. Momon was surprised to learn he was originally meant to be a squirrel. When Momon asked where Éclair was planning to go and learned she was intending to restart her journey, Momon decided to come along with her. Later while, Momon mentioned a town named Magnolia nearby and said they should go there, but Éclair decided to go some other time as there were many Mages there. Synopsis Fairy Tail: Phoenix Priestess Momon returns to Éclair as she is resting under a tree. As they are walking through the streets of Magnolia, Éclair suddenly collapses. Concerned, Momon asks a nearby Lucy Heartfilia to help Éclair. Later that night, at Fairy Tail, Momon eats a piece of bread, with Éclair giving him a few spoonfuls of her soup. When Éclair says that she would be OK even if they hadn't fed her, Momon tells her she shouldn't say that. After apologizing for Éclair's rudeness, Momon then introduces himself and Éclair, saying that he took her in a few months ago. After Momon shakes hands with Lucy and the two are introduced to some of the Fairy Tail Mages, Éclair decides to leave and he follows her out. When Team Natsu decides to accompany her, Momon persuades Éclair to let the group come along, despite her hate of Magic. When Éclair once again brings up her dislike of Magic on the train, Momon once again apologizes and tries to reassure the others that Éclair is a good girl who just has trouble socializing, only for Éclair to tell him he is talking to much. When the group reaches Rose Garden, he stays with Éclair and Lucy as they walk around the city, getting downed in a fountain along the way. After the group book into a hotel, Momon is present in Lucy and Éclair's room. When Chase appears, Momon moves to protect Éclair and opens the door to the balcony, allowing them to escape. He follows the two girls as they run from their assailant. When they end up falling down, he asks both of them if they are OK and tries to get between Chase and Éclair as he moves to strike. He remains with them as Natsu and Gray fight off Chase, and gawps slightly when Lucy's towel falls off. Back at the hotel, as the others ask Éclair about the Phoenix Stone, Momon tell them that she doesn't know about it but she has had the stone with her all of the time. Momon accompanies Éclair and the others into the Boundary Forest, becoming equally as exhausted (and surprised by the wildlife). At one point, he helps fly Éclair down from a high peak. Walking alongside Éclair as they pass through an old barrier, Momon stops briefly as Éclair recognizes something about the ruined house they have arrived at. He and the others accompany her into an underground room and watch a recording left behind by Kalard, Éclair's late father. That night, Momon watches as Éclair performs her dance alone. As she falls to the ground in tears, Momon flies into her lap, sobbing. He is present as Éclair makes a request to her new friends to help her dispel the Magic on the Phoenix Stone. After their return, Momon is with the others as they discuss the Phoenix Stone and is surprised when Natsu attempts to destroy it. He remains near to Éclair during Carbuncle's attack on Fairy Tail until Dyst spots Éclair and hurls the others near her around, distracting her long enough for Chase to capture her. Immediately after the attack, a wounded Momon wants to go after them and save Éclair, but Happy tells him he shouldn't get up just yet. When Makarov returns with Gajeel, he listens with the others as they learn what their enemy is up to and resolve to save Éclair. During the infiltration of Veronica, Momon follows Natsu and Happy as they fly through the streets, but they are intercepted by Dyst who knocks them into a wall with his Magic. Despite being injured, Momon gets up, recalling how fun the time he spent with Éclair was and how he needs to save her, and tries to fly past Dyst who knocks him out with a flick of his fingers. Dyst then leaves them for the guards to deal with. After breaking out from the guards' cart, Natsu and Happy carry Momon with them as they fly to save Éclair. However, as they get near, Dyst strikes them from the balcony with his Telekinesis as the fire is lit. As the others are blown away, Momon thanks them for everything but says he has to save Éclair and flies into the flames. Momon attempts to remove Éclair's chains, promising to save her, but is soon consumed by the flames. Following Éclair's death due to the destruction of the Phoenix Stone, Momon's spirit reunites with Éclair's spirit as she ascends into the afterlife. Magic & Abilities Flight: Momon is capable of flight. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased